Koga's Ninja Adventure
by Nikala Fae
Summary: When Koga is patrolling the area around his territory, he comes across a strange woman. She says she is trying to go home and takes Koga with her. He wakes up in a strange forest and runs into Hinata while she is practicing. What will become of this?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Koga was running through the forest when he suddenly smelled something strange. He stopped and looked around, curious as to what that smell was. He'd never smelled anything like this before and was a bit worried about what it may be. He turned to his right and began running in that direction.

It didn't smell like a demon but was like nothing he'd ever smelt before. He came upon a clearing and stopped running, stooping behind some trees so the person couldn't see him. The female in the middle of the clearing had long white hair and was wearing strange clothing. She was wearing weird black things on her feet and she had on light colored pants and a strangely bright shirt. Koga frowned and stepped forward slowly, watching the strange woman curiously. She was chanting something then suddenly stopped and turned to face Koga. He froze and a smile crept slowly across her lips. She raised a hand and beckoned to him. He smirked then stood up and moved out from behind the trees.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my territory?" Koga asked, walking toward her and stopping about ten feet away.

"I am Lilith." She smiled at him, clasping her hands in front of herself.

"You have a strange scent, woman. Where are you from?" Koga tilted his head curiously, his tail swaying from side to side behind him.

"I am from a village far from here and am trying to get back." She turned around and began chanting again, raising her hands into the air. The air began to shimmer in front of her and soon there was a large oval shaped mirror in front of her. She chanted a few more words and the view in the mirror changed. Suddenly, Koga was looking down upon a large village with people walking around. The people in the village wore strange clothing, much the same as Lilith. Koga took a step closer and stared at the strange portal in wonder.

"That is your village?" He asked her, looking at her now. She nodded, not bothering to turn and look at him. She took a step toward the portal but then stopped and looked back at Koga. She smiled and held her hand out toward him and shiny blue lines shot out of her fingertips and wrapped around Koga. He growled at her, baring his fangs. She giggled and he was suddenly pulled toward her.

"I am going to take you with me." She turned her hand toward the portal and Koga was now standing in front of it. His eyes were a bit wide as he looked at Lilith but all she did was smile. The blue string like things suddenly vanished from around him and he was free but before he could jump away from this strange woman, he was pushed into the portal. He cried out and had this falling sensation, his arms flailing at his sides. The last thing he heard before darkness enveloped him was the woman's laughter.

Koga could hear birds chirping and slowly opened his eyes, groaning softly as he sat up. He looked around in confusion, the scent in these woods different then the woods around his turf. He slowly stood up, his whole body tense as he waited for an attack to come. His ears strained to catch the slightest hint of somebody coming but he didn't hear a thing out of the ordinary. One thing he did hear was the water from a nearby river so he followed the sound and made his way to it. Just before he walked out from behind the final row of trees, he could hear someone. He stopped and listened intently. Koga was able to hear heavy breathing, the sound of feet scuffling around, and weird thwacking noises. He frowned and peeked around a tree to find out what was going on.

He could see a young woman standing in the small clearing standing in a strange fighting stance. She had long dark hair that went just past her waist, she was wearing strange dark pants that stopped at her shins, some of those weird sandals that Lilith had been wearing, and a dark mesh shirt. There were some strange looking knives sticking out of a tree about fifteen feet in front of her and she looked pleased with herself. Koga must have made some sort of noise because the girl suddenly spun toward him, one of those knives in both of her hands.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking at him weirdly. Hinata thought this man was very strange. He was wearing a weird fur skirt and had a breast plate on. There was a sword strapped to his waist and he appeared to have a tail.

"I am Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe. Who are you, woman?" Koga asked her, stepping out into the clearing.

"I'm Hinata, heiress to the Hyuga clan."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Koga watched as the girl named Hinata walked over to the tree with the strange weapons sticking out of it and began to remove them from the bark, putting them back into a small pouch on her side. When she'd looked at him, he'd noticed that her eyes were a light lavender color with absolutely no pupils in them. He found that a bit strange but he had seen demons with even stranger eyes then hers. Once she was done collecting her weapons she turned back to him with a small smile, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Would you like me to show you the village?" She asked quietly.

"Um….sure, okay." He nodded a bit and walked toward her. Her smile broadened a bit and she grabbed a lavender jacket off a rock and slipped her arms into the sleeves, zipping it up. He then noticed that she had a headband around her neck like a necklace. There was a weird leaf like symbol on it and he wasn't sure what it meant. She made a motion for him to follow as she made her way to a small path in the trees.

He hesitated a moment then followed her, watching her warily. Of course, if she had wanted to attack him or do any harm she could have when he'd first stumbled upon her. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked toward Hinata, noticing that she had stopped walking a few feet ahead of him and was watching him curiously. When she saw he was looking at her, she smiled then turned and continued down the path. The narrow path widened as they exited the forest and Koga could see that the large village from Lilith's vision was in front of him. He stopped and stared in shocked silence. The village that crazy woman had spoken of was real.

"What's wrong?" Hinata was looking at him with her head tilted slightly to the side, the corner of her lips turned up in a crooked smile.

"Um, nothing." Koga looked at her and smiled and for some odd reason, her cheeks became pink.

She stammered something but he couldn't quite make out what it was. She began walking toward the village and he quickened his pace to catch up to her then walked beside her.

"Why do your eyes look like that?" He asked, looking down at her.

She looked up at him in surprise then shook her head a bit. "It is the Kekkei Genkai called the Byakugan. It allows my family members, including myself, to see all around us. We can send our sight miles ahead of us to figure out if there is a trap set."

Koga nodded as she answered him but the words she spoke sounded more like some sort of witchcraft. He looked down at her with narrowed eyes but she didn't seem to notice as they approached a rather large gate. There were two men standing just inside the village and they stepped forward when they approached.

"Good evening, Lady Hinata." The one on the right said, smiling to her.

She smiled back. "Hello Kinta. This is Koga, a new friend of mine, and I was going to show him around the village."

The two men looked at Koga oddly then glanced at Hinata one last time before nodding and stepping back to allow them through. Hinata smiled and motioned for Koga to follow her into the village. He looked at the two men then jogged a bit to catch her. She smiled up at him as they began to pass some of the shops in the little town. The people on the street looked at him in confusion, some even in fear. He glared at them then made a soft sound as he felt a smack on his chest. He looked down to see lavender eyes staring up at him. Hinata was leaning toward him with her hands on her hips.

"Do not glare at the villagers. Once they get to know you, everything will be just fine. Got it?" She raised an eyebrow, waiting for his answer.

Koga didn't know whether to laugh or agree with her so he settled with a simple nod. She seemed to accept it because she spun on her heel and continued on her way. He blinked in surprise then did chuckle as he followed behind her, shaking his head slightly. As she led him through the town, he looked around in wonder. The villages in the area where he was from were nowhere near this complex. Those villages were typically just a few simple huts but this village had large complicated buildings and shops.

Koga frowned and looked over his shoulder when he felt eyes on his back but there was no one there to be seen. He shook his head and continued on his little tour of this village. But when they rounded a corner, he suddenly heard a yell from above them and looked up just in time to see an orange blur hurtling toward them. Koga pushed Hinata out of the way just as the orange blur collided with him and he went sprawling to the ground, the strange orange creature on top of him. Then Koga could hear Hinata shouting.

"Naruto! Get off of him, now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Naruto! Get off of him! Now!" Koga heard Hinata yell. The strange orange creature on top of him froze and looked over at her. Koga looked up and the first thing he noticed was spiky blonde hair. Upon a closer look, Koga saw that he had the same kind of headband as Hinata but his was tied around his forehead. He too had a jacket on but his was black on the shoulders and down the sleeves with a black stripe down the middle and around the waist, the rest of the jacket was orange as was his pants. He was wearing the same type of shoes as Hinata as well.

"But Hinata, he's not a Konoha ninja or….human for that matter." This so called Naruto looked down at him and Koga growled. He grabbed Naruto's arms and threw him up into the air, watching as he crashed into a nearby building. Koga got up off the ground, dusting himself off then crossing his arms as Naruto ran back to them.

"Why did you do that?!" He got in Koga's face which just made Koga bare his fangs at him.

"Back up, cub or you will seriously get hurt." Koga growled, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

"Hey, stop." Hinata moved in between them and put a hand on each of their chests, pushing the two guys apart. "Naruto, Koga is my new friend." She looked up at Naruto.

He looked down at her for a moment then took a step back, putting his hands behind his head. "Fine." He looked at Koga and smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. "Nice to meet you, Koga."

Koga looked at him in disbelieve then down at Hinata curiously. She looked up at him and smiled, lowering her hand from his chest. He gave her a small smile then looked at Naruto. "Yeah, nice to meet you as well Naruto."

Naruto chuckled a bit then walked past the two of them, stopping a few feet behind them. "Well, weren't you giving him a tour Hinata?" He had turned slightly to look at them. Hinata looked up at Koga then grabbed his hand and followed Naruto. Naruto looked down at their hands, his smiling slipping for a moment but it returned before he thought either one of them would notice. Hinata may not have noticed, but Koga did. He wondered if maybe Naruto liked Hinata. Were they mates? No. If they were mates, Naruto would have never let Hinata be in that forest alone. He would be by her side constantly to make sure she stayed safe. Koga became a bit confused about what was going on between Naruto and Hinata but he was pretty sure they weren't mates. Maybe Naruto wanted to be her mate but she didn't return the same feelings. Koga was brought out of his thoughts by Hinata's voice.

"Are you hungry, Koga?" She asked, looking up at him.

He hadn't noticed but they had stopped in front of strange looking hut with white flags hanging from the front. Koga could not read the strange symbols on the white flags so he didn't really know where they were but he could smell something delicious being made inside.

"Yes, I am a bit hungry." He looked down at Hinata and smiled softly. Naruto was watching them with a strange look in his eyes. He shook his head a bit and then walked under the little flags and sat down on a stool. Hinata looked at him oddly then tugged on Koga's hand and lead him inside. She sat on a stool next to Naruto so he sat next to her. An older man behind the counted turned and looked at them with a smile.

"Hello Naruto, Hinata. Who's your friend?" He began to make some food and Koga watched him with interest. Where he was from, you just made your food over an open flame but he was using a long slab of iron that sizzled when he sat noodles and pieces of meat on it and Koga could feel heat coming off it.

"This is Koga. I ran into him in the forest just outside the village." Hinata answered.

The man nodded, focusing on making the food. After a while he set a bowl in front of each of them. Koga looked down into his bowl to see what had been served to him. He was surprised to realize that Kagome had made something similar to this for him once. But hers had been in a cup instead of a bowl and didn't have meat and egg in it. He picked up a pair of chopsticks and began to eat, making a noise of content. This was really good. Naruto finished before anybody and leaned back with a smile on his face. Koga finished soon after and set his chopsticks across his bowl, rubbing his stomach happily. Hinata finished hers a few moments after and wiped her mouth with a napkin before setting some money on the table. The man who had made the foot smiled and nodded to her before she got up. Koga stood as well and followed her and Naruto out.

"Well, that was really good. Thanks for recommending we stop here for dinner." Hinata said to Naruto. He smiled at her then said he had to get home and get some sleep because he had a mission in the morning. She gave him a hug before he started walking down the street, his hands behind his head. Once he had rounded a corner, Hinata looked up at Koga.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No but I am sure I can find a cave somewhere that will do fine with providing me shelter for the night."

"No." She grabbed his hand. "You can stay with me. I have an extra room at my apartment."

He looked down at her for a moment then nodded, which caused her to smile. She turned and lead him down the street, stopping at a very tall building. Koga looked up at it in wonder. He'd never seen a building so tall and it was amazing. She lead him through the front door and went down a hallway before stopping at a door. She took a key out of her pocket and slid it into the key hole, unlocking the door and then opening it. She walked in, flipping a switch on the wall so a light turned on. Koga walked in cautiously and looked around. The light was so bright and he couldn't see a fire that was producing it. He turned when he heard the door shut and saw Hinata locking it. She looked at him and smiled.

"The room you can stay in is at the end of the hall. Make yourself at home while I take a shower." She wandered down the hall, leaving Koga to wonder what a shower was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As Hinata disappeared into the hall, Koga looked around curiously. This so called apartment was very different from his cave and the few huts he'd been in. There was no pit in the middle of the floor for her fire to cook and keep warm. He shook his head, so confused about these people and their strange ways. She had said there was a room at the end of the hall he could have so he walked across the living room and down the hall. There were three doors in the hallway, one at the very end and two others across from each other. The door on his right was cracked open slightly and he could see a bit of light coming through the crack while the door on his left was closed with light coming from under it. He could hear a few noises from inside there so he knew Hinata was in there. What she was doing, he didn't know. He went to the door at the end of the hall and opened it, looking inside before stepping in. He left the door open behind him and walked into the room a bit.

There was a large rectangular thing up against one of the walls and he walked over to it curiously, putting his hand on it and pushing down a bit. It was soft and gave under the pressure of his hand. He jumped up onto it and bounced slightly upon landing. He smiled and laid down it, a soft sigh of content escaping him.

"I like this thing." He murmured to himself. He stayed on the bed as he looked around the room again. There was a window to his right and a strange dark box on a table in front of him. He looked at it weirdly, not knowing what it was. He shrugged then closed his eyes, relaxing.

The sound of running water is what made him open his eyes. He frowned and looked out the window then sat up on the bed when he didn't see any rain out there. He got off the bed and walked toward the door of the room and the sound got a little louder. He went down the hall and stopped when he was in front of the two doors looking at the one on his left that was closed. The sound of running water was coming from in there. He reached out for the handle and opened the door slowly, squinting a bit at the strange fog that seeped out of the room. He opened the door wider and stepped into the room, keeping his hand on the knob. There was a curtain in front of him and he could see a shadow behind it and realized that the running water was on the other side. He took a step into the room and that's when the curtain was suddenly moved aside, revealing a naked Hinata. She froze when she saw Koga, a blush spreading across her cheeks, and Koga's eyes widened in shock. His eyes traveled down her wet body, his cheeks heating from the sight of her slick breasts and flat stomach. She shrieked and jerked the curtain back into place so that she was no longer in view.

"Koga! What are you doing in here?" Her voice came from behind the curtain.

"I….I heard the water and came to investigate." He stammered, turning toward the door. "I'm very sorry." He walked out of the room and shut the door once he was in the hall. His face was still hot as he made his way back to the room he was going to be staying in. He shut the door the bedroom behind him and lay down on the bed, his mind wandering and creating a fantasy with Hinata as the role.

He closed his eyes as his mind replayed the sight of her naked body, her dark hair soaking wet and the water that slid down her throat and breasts. A soft growl escaped him and he shifted around on the bed as the memory caused his cock to become hard. He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, biting his lower lip. _Damn, she's so beautiful. No wonder that orange creature wants to be her mate._ Koga shook his head slightly and sat up, looking down at his now hard member. He sighed and looked out the window, the darkening sky outside casting away any lingering thoughts of Hinata. He reached back and pulled the tie out of his hair, causing his ponytail to come loose and his hair to fall loose to the middle of his back. Running his fingers through his hair, he got snagged on a few knots but soon they were all gone and he had no trouble running his fingers through the length of his hair, still looking out the window. The sun had completely gone down and now a little moonlight was filtering in.

There was a soft sound behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see Hinata standing in the doorway. Her long hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she was wearing a light purple night dress, the hem reaching her knees. He turned slightly so that one leg was up on the bed and set his hand on the mattress, leaning on his hand. His long black hair slid forward.

"Yes, Hinata?"

A light blush spread across her cheeks as she watched him and she clasped her hands together in front of her chest. She continued to look at him, not answering his question. She jumped a bit when there was knocking at the front door and looked over her shoulder in the direction of the living room. She glanced at him one last time then turned and headed down the hall. A smile spread over Koga's lips as he got up and followed her down the hall. By the time he made it to the living room, she'd already answered the door and let the person in. It was a tall male and Hinata was currently hugging him, which made Koga stiffen and begin to growl. Then he remembered that he had no claim to her, at least not yet. The two broke away from their hug and Koga could see who it was that was here.

He had long dark hair like Hinata but there was a tie toward the bottom and another one of those headbands around his forehead, his hair framed the sides of his face. He was wearing a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, matching pants with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and the same black sandals as everyone else in this village. He turned and looked at Koga and that's when Koga noticed he had the same eyes as Hinata. They were completely white with no pupil with a tint of lavender to the white.

"Hello. I am Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin." He stepped toward Koga and held out his hand. Koga stiffened, expecting an attack then relaxed when nothing happened. He looked up at this so called Neji and grasped his hand.

"I'm Koga, a new friend of Hinata's." Koga gave him a small smile while Neji looked at his clothing with an odd look. Neji released Koga's hand and looked at Hinata with an eyebrow raised. Hinata smiled at Neji, her shoulders lifting in a shrug, her cheeks pink. Neji chuckled then looked at Koga again.

"It's very nice to meet you, Koga. Tell me, where did you come from?" Neji asked, making his way into the living room and sitting on the couch. Hinata went and sat next to him, motioning for Koga to come sit with them. Koga went into the living room and sat in a chair across from them.

"I come from the Northern Lands and really should get back to my wolf tribe. They're probably worried because I've been gone for multiple nights." The two Hyuga's looked at Koga in confusion then shook his head as if to clear it.

"What are you talking about, Koga?" Neji asked, leaning forward slightly.

"I am the wolf tribe leader and need to get back to my wolves soon." Koga looked at them, not knowing why they didn't understand this. "What if they were to become under attack while I am away?" They continued to look at him in confusion.

"So you're saying you're not from this area….or even from this time." Neji said, looking at Koga. Hinata looked at Neji with wide eyes then at Koga, who was nodding.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hinata was looking at Koga with wide eyes, in disbelief. Koga eyes were currently lowered to the floor and his lower lip was caught between his teeth.

"You're…not from this time?" Hinata asked quietly.

Koga raised his eyes and looked at her, slowly shaking his head. "I do not think so. Where I'm from, people live in huts and there are demons everywhere but I have not seen one hut or demon. My tribe and I live in a cave and this…apartment…is much more extravagant than anything I have ever seen."

Hinata lowered her eyes while Neji looked at him running his index finger along his lower lip, deep in thought about what had just been revealed.

"So how were you brought here then?" Neji asked, looking up at Koga.

"I was checking my territory, making sure no other demons were trying to sneak in and cause trouble, when I suddenly caught a whiff of the strangest scent. I followed it and came upon a woman who wore clothing similar to that of yours. She was chanting and doing some kind of spell. She created some kind of window in the air that looked down on this village and she pushed me into it. The next thing, I'm waking up in the forest where Hinata was practicing." Koga said, clasping his hands together.

Neji nodded slightly and looked down as he began to rub his finger along his bottom lip again. Hinata looked at Koga, biting her lower lip. Koga smiled softly when he noticed the cousins were both doing something with their bottom lip. He didn't think they realized they had that in common but wasn't going to mention it to them. They stayed like that for a while, Koga looking out the window as his mind began to wander. He was worried about his wolves. They hadn't heard from him for almost a week as he'd patrolled the perimeter of their territory. Hopefully they wouldn't think he was dead and try to go out for revenge. He growled softly when he thought of one of his wolves trying to take over his spot without a formal challenge.

"Koga."

Neji's voice brought Koga out of his thoughts and he looked at the Hyuga curiously.

"Would you be able to recognize this woman if you saw her again?" He asked Koga.

Koga thought a moment then nodded. "I would be able to identify her by her scent if I were to smell it again."

Neji and Hinata both looked at him curiously. "I'm sure you both have noticed that I am not human. I am a wolf demon so my sense of smell surpasses yours. Since I now know Hinata's scent, I would be able to find her if she were to ever go missing."

Hinata looked at Neji, who nodded. "Yeah, he's like Kiba." Koga didn't know who this Kiba was and didn't try to press for details. He was sure that eventually they'd meet in person anyway. Neji sighed and sat up then leaned back against into the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm not sure how we can help you. We don't know who this woman is so we can't go talk to her about this. But you said when she opened this portal of hers that it looked down on our village. So she may live either somewhere in the village or somewhere close by." He looked at Hinata but she shrugged.

Koga watched the two of them then ran a hand through his hair and that's when he realized that his hair was still undone. Hinata looked at him and smiled softly.

"If you want to clean up, you can. Neji and I will be talking about this for a while." Koga nodded and got up, heading to the bathroom. He opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind him. He looked at the tub with the curtain around it then walked over to it. He moved the curtain aside and looked in. There were two nobs, side by side and he turned the one farthest from him. Water began raining down from a nozzle in the wall and he jumped back a bit in surprise. He stripped out of his clothes then stepped under the spray of water. It was hot but the springs back in his time were typically ten times hotter than this. He sighed and closed his eyes as he stood under the water, his muscles relaxing.

There were some bottles on a shelf next to him and he picked one up, opening it. The scent that came out reminded him of Hinata because she smelled like this. He turned the bottle upside down and squeezed it, blinking in surprise when some pink colored substance came out into his hand. He looked at it then began to rub it into his hair and all over his body, the fragrance surrounding him. He kind of liked the smell, though it was a little girly for him. After rinsing the suds out of his hair and off his body, he just stood under the water for a bit.

Once he was done, and felt cleaner than he had in a long while, he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. The was a towel hanging on a rack on the wall and he grabbed it, rubbing the soft material over his body to dry off. Once he was dry, except for his hair which was still dripping a bit of water, he put his furs and breastplate back on and strapped his sword to his waist. He saw some wrapping in a drawer and used those to rewrap his feet, throwing away his dirty ones. After running his fingers through his hair to get the knots out, he tied it back into a ponytail.

A soft sigh escaped him as he walked back out to the living room. Neji and Hinata were still on the couch talking so he turned around and went back to his room, shutting the door behind him. He got up onto the bed and covered up, lying on his back. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling for a few moments before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, Hinata the last thing he thought of.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. I've had horrible writers block and also have a lot of stuff going on at home. Forgive me.

* * *

Chapter 6

The sunlight coming in through the window is what awakened Koga. The light was slanted across the bed and currently shining on his face. A soft groan escaped his lips and he rolled onto his side, facing away from the window. He lay like that for a few moments then opened his eyes, yawning. There were no others sounds in the apartment so he assumed Hinata was still asleep. He wasn't sure if her cousin, Neji, was still here or not. Koga sat up and stretched then got out of bed and walked out of the room, stopping in front of Hinata's door and hearing her light breathing. _She's still sleeping; _he thought and made his way to the living room. Neji was gone and from the scent in the living room, he'd been gone for a few hours.

Koga looked out the window, watching a few birds flying in the air. His lips turned down in confusion and he took a small step forward, closer to the windows. There was a cliff side near the edge of the village and there were giant faces carved into the rock face. The faces were all lined up across the cliff side and there were four of them, the last one the only woman up there.

"I wonder who they are." Koga mumbled to himself before plopping down onto the couch. After sitting there for a little while, his stumble rumbled hungrily. Koga wouldn't feel right going through Hinata's food and taking any of her food. She probably worked hard to make sure she had food here. So he decided to just sit still and wait for her to get up. A yawn escaped him and he leaned back into the couch cushions, closing his eyes as he relaxed. His gaze drifted up to the ceiling as he waited and his mind started to wander.

_Why does she not have a mate?_ He thought, biting his lower lip. _She is so beautiful and kind. Any man would be lucky to have her. The men in this village must be complete idiots otherwise someone would be trying to get her attention. _His eyes widened slightly when he thought of Naruto and how he had acted around Hinata. _He must like her. There's no other reason he would have acted the way he had the other day. _Soft noises coming from down the hall drew his eyes to the darkness of the hallway.

Hinata came out of her room and into the living room, running a hand through her long dark hair. She stopped and blinked, Koga thought in surprise, when she saw him stretched out on the couch. He sat up and smiled at her which she returned after a second.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, walking farther into the living room. She came over to the couch and sat next to Koga.

"Not long. Maybe about ten minutes." He smiled at her then nodded toward the window. "Who are those people with their faces carved into the mountain?" He asked.

"Oh, those are the Hokages. The leaders of our village. After one dies, we find someone else who is able to fill the position." She answered, looking at him with a small smile. "Have you had breakfast yet?" She asked.

"No. I did not wish to take any of your food." He looked at her.

"If you were hungry you should have made yourself something to eat. I wouldn't have minded." She got up and headed into the kitchen, taking things out of cabinets and refrigerator. He got up and watched her curiously as she began to make some eggs on the stove. As she was putting some sliced bread into a little white box, he leaned against the wall to watch her.

"How do you like your eggs?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Um…cooked?" He said uncertainly, tilting his head to the side a bit.

A soft giggle escaped her. "I assumed that much but I mean, do you want them sunny side up or scrambled or something like that?" When he continued to look at her in confusion, she shook her head with a small smile. "I'll just make them all scrambled." She took another little pan out and set strips of meat across it. The meat sizzled when it made contact with the hot metal and Koga sniffed at the delicious aroma and he licked his lips.

He was getting a little anxious and wanted everything to be done soon so that he could eat but it looked as though it would still take some time. Koga crossed his arms and looked out the window, biting his lower lip. He only had to wait a few more minutes before he could hear her making some more noises. He looked over at her and she was setting the food on white round things. Plates, he thought. She set the two plates on the table then looked at him and smiled.

"Come on and sit down, the food is done." She said while taking a seat.

Koga walked into the kitchen and sat down across from her, looking down at the food curiously. The slices of bread were a light brown and warm with butter spread on them, the slices of meat were also now dark and had shrunken in on themselves a bit, and he didn't see any eggs on his or her plate but there was a whole lot of yellow pieces arranged in a little pile.

"Where are the eggs?" He asked, raising his eyes and looking at her.

She raised an eyebrow when she looked at him then pointed to the yellow pieces on her plate. "These are the eggs. I scrambled them."

"Oh." _Strange humans, _he thought. When he picked up one of the strips of meat and took a bite out of it, he found out that it was very crunchy. Though it was a surprise, he liked it very much and had soon eaten the three pieces of meat he'd had on his plate. Then he picked up his fork and scooped up some of the eggs, hesitantly eating them. He smiled when he realized that they were really good. After taking a few bites of his eggs, he picked up a slice of the bread and took a bite out of it. The crust was hard but the middle was nice and soft because of the butter melting into it. He quickly finished his food, smiling once he was done. He glanced up at Hinata and was a bit surprised to find her watching him with a smile.

"What?" He asked, wiping at his mouth to make sure there was no food on his face.

"Nothing." She said then finished her food as well. Once she was done, she took her and his plate to the sink and began washing them.

"I could have done that." Koga said, standing and walking over to her.

"Nonsense." She looked up at him with a smile. "You are the guest." Once she was done she left them out to dry before turning to look up at him. "Be right back." She walked through the living room and went down the hall. Koga could hear when she shut her bedroom door. He wondered what she was doing as he made his way back into the living room and sat on the couch, tugging slightly at his fur skirt. It was maybe twenty minutes before she came out of her room, now fully dressed. He got up off the couch as she approached.

"Come on. We're going to get you clothes and then you'll meet the rest of my friends." She smiled and took his hand then headed to the door and walked out, dragging Koga with her.


	7. Author's Note

Authors Note

I am so sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in such a long time. I have a lot of things going on at home that have caused me to become depressed and thus, writers block has formed once again. Please forgive me, readers. I am so very sorry.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

As Koga and Hinata were walking down the street, the other people in the village kept waving and smiling at her. When their eyes would shift to Koga, their faces would either show some fear or curiosity. He didn't understand these humans; it was like they'd never seen a demon before. Of course, now that he thought about, Koga had been unable to pick up the scent of any demons around here. It was like demons didn't exist here. Koga stopped when he suddenly saw a huge white dog running toward them. He froze for a moment then when the dog was close enough, he jumped into the air so that the dog went under him. Koga spun in midair so that when he landed he was facing the dog. Hinata was watching with wide eyes.

"Koga, wait…This dog won't hurt you." She said, taking a step toward him.

He glanced at her then looked at the dog again. The dog was growling and slowly moving toward him so Koga crouched down and bared his fangs at the dog, growling back. They stayed like that for a while, in each other's faces and growling, until a kid with spiky dark brown hair and a black jacket on ran up to them. He was wearing one of those forehead protectors that everyone seemed to have and had strange red markings on his cheeks.

"Get away from Akamaru!" He said while moving to the dogs' side. Koga saw, with some surprise, that he appeared to have fangs. Koga slowly straightened up and took a step back, his gaze flashing over to Hinata. She smiled softly and moved up to his side, turning to face the strange boy and dog.

"Kiba this is Koga." She said while gesturing to Koga. "And Koga, this is Kiba and his dog Akamaru. He was on my team while we were genin." She smiled up at Koga then smiled at Kiba. Kiba looked at Koga with a weird expression on his face, his nose wrinkling.

"Why does this guy smell like a wolf, Hinata?" Kiba asked Hinata, his eyes never leaving Koga.

"I smell like wolf because I am a wolf demon and the leader of the demon wolf tribe. Why do you smell like dog?" Koga said to Kiba, raising an eyebrow.

Kiba made a noise in the back of his throat and crossed his arms over his chest, his dog Akamaru sitting down. "My clan raises and trains ninja dogs so I am constantly around them."

Koga looked at Hinata but all she did was smile and shrug. Koga sighed a bit then looked at Kiba again before offering him his hand. "Nice to meet you, Kiba." Kiba looked down at his hand for a moment then smiled and grasped his hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Sorry about Akamaru. He's trained to spot strangers in the village." He smiled then looked at Hinata. "So what are you two doing?"

"Oh I was going to get Koga some clothes so that he'll fit in a little better and was going to introduce him to some friends." She smiled and grabbed Koga's hand. Koga looked down at their hands with some surprise then looked at Kiba to see his reaction. He too was looking down at their joined hands with an odd look on his face, then he looked at Koga with a raised eyebrow. Koga could only shrug.

"Well then, let's go." Kiba said with a smile while Akamaru got up and stretched then shook his head. Hinata lead Koga down the road, still holding onto his hand, with Kiba and Akamaru walking behind them. They were soon entering a shop filled with clothes hanging from racks and Hinata lead him over to shirts and jackets.

"Pick out what you want, Koga. It's my treat." She smiled up at him. He looked at the clothes they had to choose from and saw that there were a lot of mesh shirts and strange dark green jackets with many little pouch like things on the chest and a weird collar. Koga picked up a short sleeved mesh shirt and a long sleeved loose dark blue shirt that he could wear over it. Hinata waved Koga toward the pants and he walked over to them. There wasn't that big of a selection so he just grabbed a pair of the dark blue, almost black, pants that he'd seen a lot of people wearing. Kiba walked over with a pair of the sandals everyone around here wore and pointed a curtain hanging at the back of the store.

"Change in there." Kiba said. Koga nodded then went to the back of the store and pulled the curtain aside, revealing a small room with a mirror hanging on the wall. He stepped inside and pulled the curtain shut behind him. There was a little bench that he could set his clothes on so he could take his off. Once he had the new clothes on, he had to sit down so that he could take the wrappings off his feet and put the shoes on. Having shoes on his feet felt strange and it took him a moment to get used to it. Koga grabbed his clothes and armor and walked out of the little dressing room. Kiba and Hinata were waiting for him and Hinata smiled when she saw him. Her gaze was drawn up to his head. He reached up and felt that he was still wearing his fur headband. He hesitated, not wanting to take it off. Hinata looked around and found a headband that he could use. It was, of course, dark blue. He smiled as he took it then removed his and replaced it with the blue one.

"There, all set. You look like you live here. Except," Hinata tilted her head as she looked at Koga.

"His coloring is too dark." Kiba said, looking at Koga. "No one who lives in this village has skin that dark." Hinata nodded after he was done speaking.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Hinata smiled up at Koga then went to the guy behind the counter, giving him some money for the clothes. Kiba and Akamaru went outside to wait but Koga didn't know what to do with his old clothes. He felt awkward standing there holding them but he really didn't want to throw them away since they were the only thing he had from his time. Hinata came back over to him with a plastic bag with one of the swirling symbols on it.

"What does that mean?" He asked, pointing to the symbol on the bag and then to her headband that she wore around her neck.

Hinata put his old clothes into the bag before answering. "This is the Village Hidden in the Leaves and this is our symbol. When someone sees it, they know it's our village." She smiled up at him, holding the bag with his clothes.

"I can carry that." Koga said as she turned and headed outside, causing him to jog a bit to catch up with her and Kiba.

"That's okay." She said. "I got it." She smiled at him then led the way through town. "Ino and Sakura are probably busy so you might not get to meet them today. I think Shikamaru is on a mission and I have no idea where Shino is. Neji said that he would be training today with TenTen." She sighed softly. "I guess you aren't going to get to meet anybody today."

"How about we just go eat something and you can look for everyone else later?" Kiba suggested and Akamaru barked his agreement. Hinata smiled and nodded, turning right and heading toward a different shop. It looked kind of like the one they had eaten at last night but bigger. They went inside and the first thing Koga could hear was an odd sizzling noise. They were brought to a table and Hinata and Kiba ordered then looked at Koga. He looked at the two of them in confusion so Hinata ordered for him as well.

"I think you'll like the food here." She smiled at him.


	9. Chapter 8

I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update a new chapter and also very sorry this is so short. I've had a lot of things happening lately and have been really depressed. Please forgive me, readers.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Hinata had been right; Koga did like the food they served to him. As they were leaving the place, he rubbed his stomach absentmindedly and looked up toward the sky as his mind wandered a bit. Was he going to be able to get home? Or would he be stuck here forever? He had to admit though that this life seemed like it would be much easier and he would be able to relax more often, but he couldn't leave his wolves and brothers like that. He had to find a way to get back to them so he could take care of them.

He was snapped out of his thoughts from Hinata touching his arm. He looked down at her and she smiled up at him. "What are we going to do now?" He asked her then glanced toward Kiba.

Her shoulders lifted in a shrug and she looked over at Kiba as well but he shrugged, too. "I guess we could go train." She looked up at Koga. "As long as you don't mind coming with us…?"

Koga smiled and shook his head. "I don't mind. I would like to see how you fight." Her cheeks turned a light shade of red for some odd reason as she nodded.

"Then let's go." She grasped his hand and as she was walking by Kiba, she grabbed his hand as well. Koga looked at Kiba over Hinata's head but all the other male did was shrug. A small smile played along Koga's lips as they made their way to the edge of the village. They were approaching what appeared to be a forest and Koga could smell damp earth and water, so there was a lake here as well. The three of them walked into the forest, Akamaru following. He instantly recognized this place once they made their way into the forest. This was where he'd met Hinata. He smiled at the memory.

"Do you want to train with us?" Hinata suddenly asked. Kiba looked down at her then shook his head.

"I'd rather watch you two first." He replied, glancing at Koga and Akamaru. Hinata nodded as they came into a clearing. Koga looked around and recognized this as the place Hinata had been training last time, those three large wooden poles in the middle of the clearing. Koga sat down by the trees as Hinata and Kiba and Akamaru moved into position in the clearing, facing each other. They both took a fighting stance before lunging toward each other.


End file.
